


Bound to Be

by JediDryad



Series: February Fluff: 28 Ways Luke and Mara Get it Together at last. [25]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Luke Skywalker: he is here to rescue you, Misunderstandings, Playful Bondage, Sex Work, Undercover Missions, angry confessions, definitely bordering on crack!fic, february fluff, mild bondage, not so angry sex, plot bunny rescue, romantic confessions, whether you want it or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDryad/pseuds/JediDryad
Summary: With Karrde’s hesitant blessing, Mara indulges a client with an information exchange fantasy that involves purchasing time with a dancer. The deal is disrupted when Luke, concerned for Mara’s safety, outbids her contact and she winds up locked in a room with him for 12 hours.Whatever will they do?
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Series: February Fluff: 28 Ways Luke and Mara Get it Together at last. [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129439
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Bound to Be

Mara allowed her eyes to adjust to the warm spotlight as she waited for her music to begin. She could feel the eyes in the room upon her, following the lines of her body. Swathed as it was in layers of translucent silk, she’d nonetheless styled the drape to emphasize and titillate. This was not just a performance, but an audition like she’d done at Jabba’s palace all those years ago.

The stakes felt very high.

The opening bars rang through the hall and she began to move with the grace and agility gained over years of work: dedication that drilled this dance so deeply into her muscle memory that she would know the steps and cues long after she had forgotten her own name. It had been years since she’d performed but she knew the sequence flawlessly.

Not that this crowd was particularly discerning. Mara heard the whistles as the first layer came off, flung with a practiced disregard into a corner of the stage. Carefully, she ensured the recently revealed strips of skin were clear in the light that followed her movements across the platform: the undulations of her well defined abdomen now on display before the salacious crowd. 

She untwisted herself from another layer, adding it with careless precision to the the prior discards in the pile, sensing a growing arousal in the room as the sequined final layer she wore grew closer to the surface, silver beads and sequins catching the light through the veils as though her assets glowed: targets in the dark room. More silken layers followed.

The music grew in volume and intensity as she flung the final veil from her body and felt every eye in the room fasten on to her. A rumble ran through the space. She arched backwards, allowing her long braid to dip below her backside as the glitter of her sequined brassiere and panties sparkled in full display. A white scrap of chiffon wound around her holding both essentials in place and crisscrossing across her skin to simulate captivity, the ends fluttering behind her to her feet. As the music churned to its climax, she slid her hands down the fluttering strips, and twisted them around her wrists to complete the image of bondage before she fell forward to the stage: a picture of supplication as the music faded.

The lights came down and she got to her feet in the darkness and struck a provocative pose in time for the light to come up again. As her number was called, she caught sight of her contact sitting at table 11. Everything was going as planned. 

And then a new presence brushed against her in the Force: a wave of warm and reassurance. What the kriff was he doing here?

Containing her shock, she maintained her seductive stance, shifting through standard poses as the dealer commenced the bidding. 

This was the part that mattered to her, not her contact’s weird fantasy for stealthy information acquisition. Karrde paid his operatives fairly always, but due to the strange nature of this request, he made it clear the commission she earned from being bought was hers entirely. She could tell he was uncomfortable with the implications of him gaining financially in any way from her allowing herself to be purchased.

The bidding was intense and, for a moment, Mara forgot about the threat to this whole operation. But as the less ambitious contenders dropped off, it quickly became clear her contact was in a bidding war with a mysterious cloaked figure that she knew could only be Luke Skywalker.

This was going to be a disaster. She had wanted to drive the price up a little bit, and she was sure her contact enjoyed that thrill; but, however Skywalker had found her here, he clearly thought she needed to be rescued from this den of depravity. And he was determined enough that she knew her contact would give up.

Sure enough, after 8 rounds back and forth, the contact ducked out and she was left gathering her veil collection and following the pious jedi master to the suite where she was to be locked away with him for 12 hours.

Fierfek!

The door closed behind them and she heard the timed lock click into place.

She counted to three before she reared on Skywalker who had just finished dropping his hood to reveal that he was exactly who she’d known he was.

“Skywalker, you idiot. What were you thinking?”

He looked shocked.

“I was rescuing you from some sort of slave sex ring…”

“You think I needed rescuing? You think I let myself get caught up in that mess by accident? I’ve never been so insulted.”

“What are you talking about?”

His confusion was infuriating.

“That guy you outbid - so gallantly? He was my contact. I was supposed to pass him information from Karrde. Now I’m stuck here with you for the next twelve hours.”

She heaved her silks pile with enough force for it to land against the side wall.

“I’m going to miss my window, and he’ll probably never deal with Karrde again! You owe Karrde big.”

Skywalker grimaced. His face went red as he realized his ‘rescue’ had been unneeded. Well, that’s what he deserved for swooping in as though the whole galaxy needed him all the time.

“We could send Artoo.”

She was surprised enough that she dropped the glare.

“What? How in space would that work?”

“My comlink has a counterpart level encrypt with Artoo. Where’s the information? We could send it through him.

Now her mouth was open.

“Stars, Luke!” She contemplated the device he was holding up: a device that had, apparently, been paired with his astromech long enough that they could complete the ultimate encrypted exchange. 

“How long have you had that comlink?”

He shrugged. For all she knew it was the first one anyone had ever handed him.

His logic worked though. There was still a chance of making the delivery.

“Call Karrde.” she sighed, certain he had those codes stored in the ancient device.

“Where’s the information?”

She watched as he surveyed her barely covered body before turning red and looking away. Somehow she couldn't manage the scathing eyeroll she knew the situation merited 

“In a chip strapped around my back left molar. Give me a minute.”

His ability to level a withering glare did not seem to be compromised.

“How were you planning to take that off?”

“Like this.” She wiggled her tongue and felt the chip drop into her mouth. Then she spat it into her hand and held her open palm out to Luke.

Luke rolled his eyes and spoke up as Karrde answered.

Mara could tell Talon was annoyed. He informed her quietly that their client was convinced she had set him up for a bidding war in order to bleed him dry.

“That is not what happened.” Luke spoke up.

“No, it’s not,” Mara added coldly. “I did not ask Skywalker to be here.”

Luke frowned but didn’t comment further, instead giving Karrde the details of Artoo-Detoo’s capabilities, and apologizing for inadvertently disrupting their business. It quickly became clear that the client was amenable to the exchange especially since he’d gotten his show for free.

Mara gave Luke the chip to insert into the comlink and then, after careful admonishments to do as asked and only as asked, the astromech droid was dispatched with delivery coordinates.

Karrde informed them he would ensure contact was made and that Artoo made it back to Luke’s X-wing. Then, sounding more amused than angry, he wished them a pleasant visit.

Luke placed the comlink back in his pocket and faced her.

“It sounds like Karrde is relieved to know you’re safe here with me.”

“Yeah, well maybe I don’t want to be safe here with you.”

“What?”

She shrugged angrily.

“Maybe I wanted things to be a little dangerous.”

His confusion was apparent.

“Kriff, Skywalker, did you think I had no other options? We came up with an alternative means of transferring the information in about 2 minutes. Do you think I was forced into this outfit? Do you think I was kidnapped? I’ve known that dance cold for years.

Or do you think, maybe, I agreed to this outrageous scenario because I knew I would enjoy it? Perhaps I felt really good doing that dance on my own terms for once. Maybe I like the power of making a room full of sentients lose their kriffing minds. Maybe I enjoyed knowing not a single audience member kept their hands on the table?”

“You were okay with one of them bidding for you and spending the night?”

“I’m single. I’m turned on. You know what you paid.”

“But what if the being who 'bought' you turned out to be horrible?”

“You think I can’t defend myself, Skywalker? Have you forgotten who you’re talking to? I’m carrying three different weapons right now and that doesn’t include my hands or the Force.”

She watched Luke’s gaze travel across her body again as he tried to determine where exactly she’d hidden a weapon. He didn't back off this time. For a moment she wondered if she’d read him wrong, but he maintained his composure.

“I suppose we all have our own thrill seeking habits.”

He still seemed nonplussed. 

“Yes.”

She sighed and let her head fall back. She stared at the ceiling for a moment.

“Instead, I’m standing here in an outfit so synonymous with sex it’s a damn cliché, and I am stuck in this room for the next 11 hours with the one man in the galaxy who would never take advantage of that.

She leaned against the wall and unstrapped her heels, heaving them, one at a time, into the corner full of silk pillows.

“You’ll pardon me if I’m a little… frustrated.”

“Wait? Do you want me to ‘take advantage’ of you?”

He stumbled over the words, sounding for all the stars like a scandalized teenager. She did not need this judgement.

“I don’t want you to do anything that would make you uncomfortable.”

Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

To her surprise, Luke’s response was similarly dripping.

“Well that’s very sweet, but you didn’t answer my question.”

She sighed again.

“Do I want you to tie me up in my own silks and slam me against a wall? Sure. You’re only the galaxy’s most desirable human. Of course I want that.”

He took a step back and his expression became impassive. She wrinkled her nose. With a single outburst, she had just condemned them both to the most awkward evening possible.

“Of course?” he murmured, disbelief clear in his tone. 

“I think you overestimate my galactic desirability.”

She raised her eyebrows and then sucked in a sharp breath as he shrugged his cloak off his shoulders revealing tailored black tunic and pants. Mara didn’t think she’d overestimated anything.

She watched in silence as Luke stepped over to the wall where she’d flung her silks. He picked one up and, with a few practiced flicks of his wrist, he spun the broad sheet into a long makeshift rope.

He stepped close enough that she could see the heightened colour on his cheeks. Flat footed, his lips sat naturally at her forehead.

“So, tie you up and slam you into a wall was it?” 

There was something utterly mesmerizing about hearing her offhand words repeated back to her with such sincerity and confidence. She nodded slowly, her breath frozen in her lungs. In that moment, Luke could do whatever he wanted with her.

And then he spun her around and gathered her arms behind her back. With a methodical proficiency she absolutely did not expect, she quickly found her fore arms lashed together at the small of her back: firm, but quite comfortable. She felt him stroke his fingers across her skin, tracing his handiwork. 

“Where did you learn this?”

“Knots?” He let go and she could hear him step away.

“You pick up some skills on a sixth rate farm on a tenth rate planet, you know.”

She cringed. He remembered her saying that. What other insulting things did he remember?

Biting her lower lip, she turned her head over her shoulder to apologize as he stepped to her side again.

“Luke, I -” he cut her off with a hot, melting kiss as he slid his arms around her, tracing patterns across her stomach with heated fingers. She felt like liquid in his arms as the kiss deepened and he traced her tongue with his. She’d never even imagined these ardent, breathtaking kisses. She was starting to think Luke might actually need this as much as she did.

Then he pulled back again and she realized he had another one of her silks in his hands. Gently, he used it to blindfold her, dragging his lips down her ear as he finished tying it in place.

“Any other parts of your body you’d like… restrained?” His breath was hot against her, and she let out a whimper of arousal.

She thought of the awful things she’d said before.

“You could gag me.”

“No.” 

Mara gulped. The possessive command was so at odds with the unassuming man she’d generally known. 

“I want your mouth.”

Heat rushed to her middle and she moaned as Luke made good on his declaration and claimed her lips again with enough passion to make her knees turn to jelly. 

In the darkness behind the blindfold, Mara could hear Luke’s every breath. His tunic against her back lit up her skin with its rough wool texture and his fingers drifting around her body made her tremble uncontrollably.

He slid his hands over her shoulders and traced the straps of her outfit down her chest to her glittery bra. He held his hands in place for a moment until the heat seeped through the fabric as he dropped his mouth from her lips to her neck.

Then, with a nip on her shoulder that shot right to her core, he casually ripped the thin chiffon holding her outfit together. She felt the scant fabric slide down her body and knew it was pooling at her feet: a puddle of torn silk and sequins. The air washing across her nude body and the small noises Luke was making under his breath as his fingers explored the newly exposed flesh were almost enough to send her over the edge.

He groaned and turned her to face him again, devouring her mouth with his as he pressed her, still trembling, against the cold wall. Then he took his tongue to all the places he’d been with his fingers: bringing her nipples to unbearable hardness. With nowhere to focus in the darkness, Mara felt adrift in sensation. She let out a long whine as he licked down her ribs to her navel leaving a trail of cool wet in stark contrast with the heat of the skin around it.

She threw her head back against the wall when he reached her centre and slid his tongue across her clit. She struggled in her bonds, desperate to touch him: to slide her hands in his hair, to encourage him to push deeper into her, to give her inner muscles something to clench around. She felt empty and she knew Luke could fill her, could bring her to heights of pleasure that hadn’t seemed possible until this very moment.

She gasped out his name, knowing she was begging, and not caring in the least. He was drawing her so close so fast. In her wildest dreams about this night, she couldn’t have imagined getting to this place: so hot, so wet, so needy.

“Please,” she found herself murmuring over and over.

When he pulled away, she nearly wept. This was the opposite of what she’d begged for. She didn’t want to be left in the dark, against a wall, nearly dripping with arousal. 

Then Luke was back and she was in his arms again. She realized he was naked now. He rolled her along the wall until her forehead rested on his arm and he dragged his unoccupied hand down her torso again, tugging her slightly towards him as he massaged her nipples one at time and then ran his hand down to her clit again, making her gasp with delight. As she arched against him, he slid inside her with one smooth, achingly exquisite motion.

She cried out, and he pulled out almost all the way before shifting his angle and driving into her again with greater force as he set a rhythm of thrusts that drew sounds out of her she knew she’d never made before.

Stars, he felt good as he drilled into her from behind, sandwiching her between his heat at her back and the cold wall raising goosebumps against her breasts. The near violence of his thrusts was in stark contrast with the gentle way he cradled her head carefully against his arm, his other hand stroking her clit erratically as his moments too became more frenetic.

The distinctions were too much, the different pressures and sensations pulled her in all directions. She could not hold. As Luke sped up she let out a long keening shriek and broke apart in his arms, pleasure rocketing through her in wave after rolling wave. 

She could still feel him plunging into her as ecstasy filled her, and she felt tears roll down her cheeks. She struggled against her bonds. She needed to hold him. She needed to touch him. She needed to show him - 

As his motions grew more turbulent, she settled for shifting her head and nipping the back of his hand, and with a cry of his own, he collapsed against her, spilling inside her with his final thrusts.

They sagged together against the wall, both gasping for breath, murmurs of astonishment escaping their lips as it became clear neither one of them had expected this.

After a moment, Luke gathered her in his arms, and she found herself lifted off the ground as he carried her a few steps before half collapsing with her into the pile of silk pillows.

His hand tangled in her hair as he brought his mouth to hers again in a deep, open kiss that rekindled the fire inside her instantly.

“Eyes closed,” he whispered against her lips as she felt him unfasten the makeshift blindfold.  
He slipped it off her face as he kissed her again and allowed her to slowly readjust to the ambient light before she opened her eyes to find him gazing at her: a glow in his gaze that she’d never seen before and never wanted to be without.

He closed his eyes for a second and she wanted to kiss his eyelids.

“You were amazing.” 

He spoke quietly as he slid around behind her and began untying her. As he untwined the silk, he massaged her wrists and forearms, dropping kisses along the indentations she’d made when she’d struggled to touch him.

The moment he let go, she spun around in his lap and pressed her lips to his with a passion bordering on desperation, wrapping her arms around his neck. As surprised by the outpouring as Mara was, Luke lost his balance and they went over together, his arms stroking her back as his tongue tangled with hers and their bodies twined around one another. 

She needed this, Mara realized, needed it in a way she could not overcome. She needed to hold Luke against her and feel the muscles in his back ripple under her hands. She needed to wind her fingers through his hair and see the way his neck tightened as she dragged her teeth down his throat. She needed to look at the marks she was leaving as she nipped along his clavicle and he grew hard again against her thigh.

Force she loved the way he looked as he moaned her name. 

Following instincts she didn’t know she had, she rolled him firmly onto his back among the cushions and lowered herself onto him until she’d engulfed his whole length. She watched his eyes flutter shut as she tightened around him, and then she did lean forward to kiss him overwhelmed by the feel of his lips against hers. She’d known Luke for years. She’d never imagined he’d want her like this. She’d never imagined she could ask. It had seemed so presumptuous. He was a shiny hero and she was…

“ -Incredible.”

He was whispering against her lips as he rolled her onto her back and drove deep inside her.

“You’re incredible." he groaned. "You always have been.”

And then there was no time to process his words or the implications of him responding to her thoughts because the pleasure was coursing through her again. Each stroke inside her, each brush of his hands against her, each taste of his tongue against hers flooded her until she overflowed, crying out and spasming around him until he joined her and collapsed on top of her, head against her shoulder.

Luke was filling the space between them with murmured words of affection, declarations of love, whispered desires. The truth and depth echoed in the Force around them. What he was asking was more than she could have imagined asking from him, for them.

“Yes.” she whispered. “Yes, yes, yes, yes.”

Briefly she wondered if they meant the same thing when they said forever, and whether he would remember any of it in the morning anyway. 

She shouldn’t have doubted.

He did.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the Fic Whining Circle for the plot bunny.


End file.
